1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a localization technology of mounting a game, in a portable storage device, on a game console, and more particularly, to a localization system for mounting a game, in a portable storage device, on a game console and a method therefor, capable of promptly mounting a game on the game console without installation and of saving time of file transfer to an internal hard disk of the game console.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional game console usually requires the mounting of the game programs stored in an external portable storage device into an internal hard disk before activating them. When there are a large number of game programs in the portable storage device, mounting these game programs would take a significant amount of time. The limited space in the internal hard disks allows only a limited number of game programs. The internal hard disk also leads to the bulky size of the game device and its poor portability and high cost.